My Secret
by clarakyumin
Summary: Seberapa banyak yang kau ketahui tentang saya?/KyuMin/GS/RnR please?
1. Prolog

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**My Secret  
**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak yg gaje dan tidak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

Title: My Secret

Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun(kyu), Lee Sungmin (Minnie).

Other: Lee Donghae (Hae), Lee Hyukjae/ Lee Eunhyuk(Hyuk).

Rating:T

Genre: Romance.

Summary:

**How much do you know me?**

.

Sungmin adalah seorang yeoja yang polos.

Dia menyukai seorang namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya dalam 2 tahun ini.

.

Tapi, selama 2 tahun itu dia merasa jika Donghae tak pernah mencintainya ataupun mempedulikannya dan selama itu pula dia bergantung pada sahabatnya,Kyuhyun.

Namja yang selalu setia menemani dan selalu setia mendengar semua cerita Sungmin tentang namja chingunya, Donghae.

Kyuhyun adalah namja yang bisa dibilang kutubuku,cupu, dan lain-lain yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak modern.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak di ketahui Sungmin tentang Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun menyukainya selama 2 tahun ini atau mungkin lebih?

Dan Kyuhyun masih punya banyak rahasia yang tidak diketahui Sungmin.

.

Sedangkan Sungmin?

Sungmin menyukai seorang namja yang sangat misterius, tinggi, putih, tampan. dan sangat ,bertemu saja baru satu kali...minnie tak tahu namanya dan asal usul namja tersebut.

Namja itu yang tanpa sadar membuat rasa suka Sungmin terhadap Donghae semakin berkurang. Atau mungkin sudah tidak ada.

.

Bagaimana kisah cinta mereka semua?

.

TBC or END?

Review please?


	2. Chapter 1

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**My Secret**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak yg gaje dan tidak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

author pov~~

"Tapi Kyu, Hae mulai berubah padaku!" ucap Sungmin pada namja yang duduk didepannya dan sedang asiik membaca bukunya yang sangat tebal.

"Mungkin dia hanya butuh waktu Minnie.."Kyuhyun menutup bukunya, mengangkat kacamata tebalnya yang berbentuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap Sungmin.

"Tapi bukan begini caranya Kyu...Apakah kau bisa menerima orang yang kau cinta dan sudah 2 tahun ini bersamamu mendiami mu?bahkan menjawab telepon saja tak pernah dia jawab!"

Mata Kyuhyun membesar 'orang yang kau cintai ya?'

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk Minnie...atau mungkin sedang tidur.."Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata yang seperti ingin menangis.

Sungmin tersenyum miris "Sibuk?bahkan dia tak pernah punya waktu untukku!terakhir kami jalan bersama, sudah 4 bulan yang lalu..!aku yakin Kyu...kalau saja orangtuaku dan orangtua hae tidak menjodohkan kami, pasti sekarang Hae tak akan pernah bertemu denganku."

.

.

"Minnie.."Panggil Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang sedang maminum kopinya dan memandang keluar jendela, melihat orang yang lalu lalang.

"Eoh?"Jawab Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari objeknya.

"Kau mencintai Hae bukan?"tanya Kyuhyun yang menatap Sungmin dan beralih ke mulut cangir kopi.

Sungmin mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk.

"Tentu saja Kyu...aku... mencintai Hae.."Jawab Minnie.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Namja ini berusaha melawan semua rasa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"Jika kau mencintainya, percayalah padanya..."Kyuhyun masih menunduk, menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang terpancar dari raut wajahnya yang putih pucat.

"Aku akan mencoba Kyu...aku akan mencoba saran mu...gomawo." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum manis walau hatinya masih tak ingin tersenyum.

"cheon.."jawab Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya.

.

Author pov end.

.

Sungmin pov

.

Aku berjalan mengelilingi jalan yang penuh dengan bunga dan pepohonan yang rindang.

Biasa aku dan Kyu selalu kesini untuk bercanda atau sekedar melepas kesal...tapi hari ini Kyu tidak bisa menghiburku.

Katanya Kyu ada urusan mendadak dan harus mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya.

.

"Haaah.."Aku menghembuskan nafasku berat.

Jujur...tak tahu kenapa, aku merasa hidupku hampa kalau Kyuhyun tak ada disampingku...bisa dibilang aku sangat bergantung padanya...pada namja yang sangat cupu...namja yang selalu menemani masa kecilku...namja yang melindungku dari namja-namja yang sering menggodaku.

Lama aku melamun sambil berjalan mengitari taman, aku menabrak seseorang.

'Bruuuk..'Aku terjatuh dan terbangun dari lamunanku. aku melihat orang yang menabrakku tepatnya aku yang menabraknya sedang duduk, rambutnya yang ikal kecoklatan menutup wajahnya sejenak..tapi, sejenak kemudian wajahnya yang putih terlihat sangat tampanpun terlihat.

Namja itu tersenyum lembut padaku.

.

'Deg..'Kenapa jantung ini?

Aku menatap bingung pada namja yang ada didepanku.

Namja itu berdiri dan pergi dari hadapanku...seketika jantung ini mulai stabil.

"sebenarnya ada apa denganku?"

.

_Hati ini tidak dapat dipisahkan darimu ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu.  
Siapa kau? kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba?_

.

Kupandangi langit yang mengelilingiku...berwarna biru lembut yang bertaburan dengan warna putih kapas yang indah..sama seperti hatiku saat ini...yang merasakan keindahan yang berbeda saat bertemu dengannya.

'Deg!'rasa itu selalu datang lagi saat kubayangkan setiap detail wajahmu...aku tak suka dengan rasa ,disisi lain aku merasa nyaman dengan rasa ini. aku ingin bertemu lagi dengannya...aku ingin melihatnya tersenyum seperti waktu itu.

.

"Annyeong Minnieah..."ucap seseorang dari belakang saat aku masih menikmati rasa di hatiku ini.

Aku berbalik dan melihat .

"Annyeong Kyu..."Aku tersenyum padanya, dan kembali melihat langit disisi luar tempat kuliah kami.

"Kau kenapa?ada masalah tentang Hae lagi?mau cerita denganku?"tanya Kyu.

"Anni Kyu...hanya saja-"Aku menggantungkan kalimatku, takut dia tertawa mendengarnya..

"Hanya apa Sungmin? Ayolah cerita saja.."ucapnya sambil mengangkat kacamatanya yang sedikit turun dari tempatnya..

"Hmm...kyu...a...apakah kau percaya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama?" Ucapku takut...aku sama sekali tak berani menatap matanya..

"Bagaimana ya?kadang aku percaya, tapi terkadang juga tidak...karna jika dipikir dengan logika, cinta pada pandangan pertama itu perlu tau asal usul..."ucapnya santai.

"Tapi, bagaimana jika tiba2 itu terjadi padamu kyu?bagaimana jika kau takbisa mengikuti logikamu itu..?"ucapku penasaran.

"Aku akan menjalaninya Minnie, selama itu nyaman bagiku dan tak mengganggu...lagi pula_,_aku sudah merasakannya sekarang."Ucap Kyu mengecilkan suaranya.

"Mwo?apa kau bilang tadi?aku tak mendengarnya !"ucapku meminta.

"Ya!tidak ada siaran ulang!"jawabnya dan pergi..aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang mulai menjauh.

.

Sungmin pov end

.

author pov.

Sungmin berjalan menuju apartemen seseorang, apartemen seorang namja yang menurut Sungmin masih sangat ia cintai...Donghae.

Sungmin begitu senang saat tahu hari ini Dongahe ada di apartemenya...dia berjalan seperti anak kecil yang sedang bermain ditaman...

.

.

Saat sampai dipintu apartemen Donghae, Sungmin memencet bel yang sudah di sediakan disamping pintu utama.

'Cekleek..'suara bunyi denyitan pintu.

Tapi, bukan ini yang Sungmin mau.

.

Seorang yeoja yang Sungmin tak kenal membuka pintu dan tersenyum manis...rambutnya yang teruarai panjang dan berwarna pirang yang menambah kecantikan sang yeoja.

"Annyeong...kalau boleh tahu anda mencari siapa?" tanyanya yang masih tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Eeeer...apakah Hae ada sekarang?aku ingin bertemu dengannya..!"ucap Sungmin membalas senyuman sang yeoja tak kalah manis.

"Ah...anda temanya ya?Hae sedang mandi, tunggulah didalam...silakan masuuk.."ucap yeoja tersebut mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk.

"Go..gomawo..."ucap Sungmin masuk kedalam apartemen Donghae.

.

.

"Silakan duduk.." yeoja tersebut mempersilahkan Sungmin duduk dan pergi ke arah dapur.

.

.

.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya melamun memikirkan siapa yeoja tadi, tersadar dengan suara pintu yang dibuka seseorang..refleks Sungmin berbalik dan melihat seorang namja yang dicarinya sedari tadi.

Donghae yang sedari tadi menglap rambutnya yang basah karena sentuhan air segar, melebarkan matanya melihat Sungmin yang ada di apartemennya sekarang.

"Mi...Min...nie?"

"Aa...annyeong Ha..hae.." Sungmin mencoba tersenyum, walau di hatinya berkumpul banyak pertanyaan yang menyesakkan hatinya.

"Mi...minnie..kau sedang apa di..disini?"ucap Donghae tergagap melihat Sungmin yang duduk di atas sofanya..

"Annii...aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja, dan berpaspasan dengan apartememu Hae, aku ingat kita sudah sangat jarang bertemu saat ini..."Jawab Sungmin mencoba mencari alasan.

"Ta...tapi..." Dongahe berusaha mencari alasan untuk menyuruh Sungmin untuk segera pergi.

.

"Ah!Hae, kau sudah selesai mandi?"Ucap seorang yeoja yang membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin tadi, sambil membawakan secangkir kopi hangat.

"Errrrr...iya Hyuk..!Hmm...aku ingin keluar sebentar, bisakah kau menungguku?Sebentar saja..bolehkan?" Donghae meletakkan handuknya dan mengambil baju yang siap ia pakai, sambil menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk.

"Boleh kok,tapi kamu ingin pergi kemana?" Eunyuk menatahp Donghae dengan tatapan yang heran dan bertanya-tanya.

"Anni...a..aku hanya ingin bicara sebentar dengan-" "-Minnie." Donghae melanjutkan kalimatnya yang sempat di gantungnya.

"Oo..Nde." Eunhyuk kembali ketempatnya semula, dapur.

.

Author pov end

.

Minnie pov

.

"Auw...Hae..sakiit..!" Hae mengenggam lengan tanganku erat..sangat erat sampai membebaskan bekas merah disana.

"Salahmu!Salahmu Minnie!kenapa kau pergi ke apartemenku tampa memberi kabar ha?kau ingin menguntitku?kau tak percaya padaku ha?" Hae melotot dan meninggikan suaranya.

Mendengar ucapan Hae, hatiku dikumpuli rasa curiga yang cukup besar."Memangnya kenapa Hae?apa kau tak senang aku ke apartemenmu?harusnya aku yang bertanya!Siapa yeoja tadi?yeojachingumu?selingkuhanmu?kenapa kau seperti ini padaku?!pada yeojachingumu haa?!" Ucapku kembali bertanya dengan suara yang serak, dan pandangan yang mulai kabur karena kumpulan air bening yang bertumpuk pada sela2 bola mataku.

Hae melebarkan bola matanya mendengar semua ucapanku.

Hatiku terasa sakit, tapi entah mengapa, tidak sesakit dulu...tidak sesakit yang pertama kali aku rasakan dulu.

"Anni Minnie...aku ngga pernah menduakanmu chagi...yeoja yang ada di aprtemenku itu, dia hanya teman kuliahku yang memang terbiasa pergi keapartemenku untuk membangunkanku...aku minta tolong padanya untuk membangunkanku...hanya itu Minnie..."Hae merendahkan nada bicaranya padaku, dan menjelaskan semuanya padaku..

Aku berusaha mempercayai omongannya walau sulit, karna ucapan Hae tadi tidak bisa kudapatkan dari tatapan matanya.

Minnie pov end.

.

Author pov

Dari jauh...dari tempat HaeMin, terlihat seseorang yang mempunyai rasa sakit yang mendalam, rasa sakit yang terpancar jelas dari raut wajahnya sekarang.

Rasa sakit dibohongi oleh orang yang dicintai, rasa sakit karna tidak dianggap oleh orang yang di yang telah terkait dengannya.

.

Kembali ke HaeMin

.

"Kau percaya padaku kan Minnie?" Donghae menatap Sungmin, berusaha untuk memberikan kepercayaan pada yeoja manis tesebut.

"...N...nde Hae...aku percaya padamu.." Sungmin tak berani menatap tatapan Donghae yang -seperti- memaksa seseorang untuk mempercayainya.

"Gomawo chagi..." Donghae memeluk Sungmin yang hanya mematung dalam pelukannya. "Hmm...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku masih harus kuliah, bye chagi..." Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin sejenak lalu pergi.

Sungmin hanya menatap Donghae dengan tatapn tak percaya. Dia tahu, bahwa namja itu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

.

Author pov end

.

Minnie pov

.

Aku berjalan menelusuru taman yang biasa aku tempati...haaah..tak tahu kenapa fisik dan hatiku sangat lelah seperti ini.

Hatiku ...yang tak tahu kenapa bisa merasa biasa-biasa saja pada Hae...

Jauh sebelum, aku bertemu dengan namja yang misterius itu...namja yang menggetarkan hatiku, namja yang membuatku gelisah, namja yang membuatku beralih padanya...

"Minnie-ah!"ucap seseorang dari belakang yang mengagetkanku.

"Ya!Kau tidak bisa menegurku dengan baik?!jantungku hampir copot Kyu!" Aku sedikit membentaknya yang sedang membawa buku-buku yang super duper tebal dengan susah payah.

"Mianhae Minnie-ah..hehehehe.."jawabnya nyengir 5 jari yang memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih..."Kau kenapa?apa soal Hae lagi?"lanjutnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk, sambil menekuk wajahku dan menatap lagiit cerah yang mengelilingi kami..

"Hey!ayo cerita padaku Minnie..."ucap Kyu sambil mengambil bukunya yang pertama.

"Anni Kyu..aku tak ingin selalu membebanimu.."ucapku mengalihkan pandanganku padanya..

"...Hmm...kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya Minnie.." Kyu menutup bukunya dan mengambil buku-bukunya yang lain.

Aku hanya menatap Kyu dengan bingung dan penuh tanya.

.

Minnie pov end.

.

Author pov.

.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan penuh tanya,karna sikap Kyuhyun yang sangat 'berbeda' dari yang biasanya.

berbeda?

Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu memaksa Sungmin untuk menceritakan masalahnya, sekarang pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Sungmin.

Tapi semua pertanyaan dihilangkan dari benak Sungmin.

.

.

Lama Sungmin melamun menatap senja.

.

Tapi,menyadari ada seseorang yang menatapnya,menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Seseorang yang membuat Sungmin salah tingkah.

Seseorang yang membuat jantung Sungmin berdetak dengan cepat.

Seseorang yang membuat jantung Sungmin melompat kegirangan.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi mempunyai perasaan yang bercampur, memilih untuk pergi dari suasana tersebut...suasana yang membuatnya menjadi gerah.

Tapi, sebelum Sungmin berdiri dari tempat duduknya, orang yang sedari tadi melihatnya berdiri lebih dahulu...menghampiri yeoja yang bertambah bingung,deg-degan dan salah tingkah.

Melihat itu semua, Sungmin melangkah pasti untuk pergi dari hadapan sang namja, yang makin menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya dan sangat terburu-buru.

Belum sempat beberapa langkah Sungmin melangkah, namja tadi sudah menggenggam lengan tangannya lembut...membuat jantung Minnie tak berhenti berdetak dengan cepat.

.

.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam, tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir plumnya...berbalik dan menatap namja itu dengan takut-takut.

"K...kau siapa?" ucap Sungmin yang gugup.

Namja tadi hanya menatapnya dengan tersenyum evil.

"Ya!jangan menyeringai seperti itu!aku merinding melihatmu!" Sungmin yang mulai sedari tadi memberanikan dirinya untuk berbicara normalpun akhirnya berhasil.

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa aku, nona.."ucap namja itu melebarkan seringainya.

"Kalau aku tak boleh tahu siapa kau, jangan pernah menyentuhku.." Sungmin mengalihkan perhatianya pada lengan tangannya yang mulai perih karna di genggam oleh namja misterius ini.

"Upps...mianhae nona..."Namja tadi melepas genggamannya.

Tapi, namja tadi menggenggam tangan Sungmin lagi.

"Jika kau punya masalah ceritalah padaku, mungkin kita belum kenal, tapi, kau bisa percaya padaku..._Minnie-ah.._" Namja tadi sedikit berbisik mesra tepat di telinga Sungmin.

Membuat wajah Sungmin menjadi merah.

"Hmm...aku pergi dulu _Minnie-ah.._'cuup'"bisiknya lagi, mengecup pipi chubby Minnie mesra, dan tersenyum evil sekali lagi.

'Omoooo!dia tadi lakukan apa?dari mana dia tahu namaku?'Minnie memegang pipinya yang telah merona sedari tadi.

_Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku._

_Yang hanya perlu kau tahu, aku akan selalu berada di dekatmu._

_Menjadi seseorang yang akan mengisi hidupmu._

.

.

TBC or END?

Review please?


	3. Chapter 2

**KYUMIN**

**By: Clara Eduardo Wijaya**

**.**

**My Secret**

**.**

**Warning : GS, EYD tidak sesuai, typo(s).Nama pemain hanya author pinjam. Ini FF pertama saya, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak yg gaje dan tidak jelas.**

**Don't Like? Please don't read ;)**

**.**

Author pov.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan lunglai menuju rumahnya.

Saat ini sudah menunjukkan pukul 08:00 malam...saat diperjalanan pikirannya kosong..hampa...tak ada yang bisa Sungmin pikirkan saat itu.

Kacau...perasaan dan pikirannya kacau...hanya karna seorang namja yang dia belum tahu identitasnya sedikitpun.

_a man of secrets_nya itu...yang membuat jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat...membuat hatinya beralih padanya...membuat jiwa, raga, dan seluruh hidupnya diberikan pada _a man of secrets_nya itu secara cuma-cuma.

.

.

taman.

Sungmin kembali menuju ketaman yang masih sangat sepi...hanya hembusan angin yang terdengar disana...hembusan angin yang membentuk irama yang sangat merdu.

Tapi, irama itu berubah menjadi irama yang membuatnya berdebar...membuat jantungnya kegirangan...membuat kejadian kemarin berputar kembali di sela-sela pikirannya.

Namja yang sedari tadi melihat Sungmin dan hanya tersenyum kini menghampiri Sungmin yang masih belum bangun dari pikirannya sendiri.

"Annyeong nonaaah..."Namja itu berbisik mesra di telinga Sungmin yang membuat yeoja manis itu bangun dari pikirannya.

"YAAAK!apa yang aku lakukan ha?" Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan kaget + dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Bagaimana nona, apa kau sudah ingin menceritakan masalahmu padaku?"namja itu hanya tersenyum evil melihat pipi Sungmin yang memerah..

"Enak saja!kau pikir masalahku adalah dongeng ha?" Sungmin menatap marah pada sang namja.

"Bisa saja...bisa saja jika kau ingin semua masalahmu menjadi dongeng yang tak akan pernah terjadi" senyum evil yang tadi menghiasi wajah sang namja sekarang berubah menjadi senyuman yang tulus.

Sang namja menatap Sungmin dalam. membuat yang ditatappun terhanyut kedalamnya.

Membuat Sungmin seakan terhanyut.

'Braak' Sungmin yang tersadar dari lamunannya yang tak tahu karna apa(?) mendorong sang namja yang sedari tadi memasang _stay cool_ nya pun jatuh dideretan pasir yang menghiasi taman itu.

.

.

author pov end

.

Minnie pov.

.

"Minnie~ah..kau melamun lagi?" kalimat seseorang yang membangunkanku dari pikiranku yang tak tahu kemana(?)...suara lembut yang membuat hatiku tenang seketika...yang membuat bebanku seakan menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Anni Kyu...aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu.."ucapku tersenyum lembut pada sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Memangnya kamu lagi pikir apa Minnie?apa Hae lagi?"Kyu berusaha memastikan sesuatu dariku.

"Anniiii...bukan dia kyu. tapi, _dia_..."aku mengecilkan suaraku dan sedikit menunduk.

"Haah? Mwoya? kau bilang apa Minnie? aku tak dengar..." Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, mencoba untuk mendengar lebih jelas apa yang akan kukatakan.

"Aishh...cari tahu saja sendiri!"ucapku lalu pergi.

.

.

Tadi, ada hal aneh yang kurasakan saat Kyu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku...ada rasa aneh di dalam dadaku...rasa yang pernah aku rasakan, tapi bukan dengan Kyu...sama orang lain.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian aku bersama Hae, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi..

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang ya?

Hm...mungkin sebaiknya aku pergi ke apartemennya.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan mencari kamar Hae...setelah beberapa lama berkeliling, aku menemukan kamarnya.

Haah...meskipun aku sering datang ke apartemennya ini, tapi aku tak tahu kenapa aku selalu susah mencari kamarnya.

'ting tong..'bunyi bel yang kupencet(?)

Tapi tunggu!pintu kamar Hae sedikit terbuka...apa ada tamu?tapi, Hae tak pernah seceroboh ini.

.

.

tampa menunggu lagi, kubuka pintu kamar Hae dengan kasar.

tapi, apa yang aku dapatkan, kenyataan yang membuatku hatiku _agak sakit_.

'agak sakit'?

entah mengapa, hati ini tak sesakit yang seperti dulu,dan entah mengapa rasaku dengan Hae mulai berkurang.

Kulihat Hae berciuman dengan seorang yeoja yang waktu itu membukakan pintu untukku.

Ada apa ini?apa yang terjadi?apa maksudnya semua ini?

'Braak..'Aku menjatuhkan tasku .

Aku menangis...bukan karena merasa terhianati, tapi karna aku merasa Hae tidak jujur dengan perasaannya padaku.

Menyadari kedatanganku, mereka menghentikan aksi(?) mereka dan berbalik padaku.

Aku hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya, tak ada yang bisa kulakukan.

"Mi...Minnie?Aku bisa jelaskan..."Hae mendekatiku tapi tak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari sang yeoja.

"Annii Hae...Aku tahu kau tak mencintaiku...Aku juga tahu, kau mencintai Hyukie bukan?"Aku mencoba tersenyum pada ke-2 orang didepanku ini.

"Ta...tapi Minnie..."Hae tergagap dalam kata-katanya.

"Tidak apa-apa Hae...Aku tahu...kau takut pada appaku kan?Nanti aku akan bicara dengannya...dan...semoga kau bahagia.."Aku mengambil tasku dan segera pergi sebelum tangisku bertambah...tapi-

'Greep...'Hae memelukku sebelum aku melangkah pergi.

"Gomawo Minnie-ah~...jeongmhal gomawo...cuup..."Hae memelukku erat dan melepaskannya sebelum dia mencium keningku.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan melihat kebelakang Hae...Disana masih ada Hyukie yang wajahnya sudah di tekuk.

"Cheon Hae...tapi jangan menciumku ,pabbo!lihat...Hyukie sudah cemberut dan tatapannya seperti ingin memakanku. Sudah sana,mhampiri Hyukkie!Nanti akhirnya malah aku yang dibenci!"Aku mendoong hae pelan mendekati Hyukie dan berlari meninggalkan mereka..

.

.

Minnie pov end

.

Author pov.

.

"Hiks...hiks..." Sungmin menangis sendiri ditaman yang entah mengapa masih sangat sepi...padahal sudah sangat siang...kalau sudah jam begini, anak sekolah sudah berkeliaran disekitar sini...sekarang?

Sepi...tak ada orang. Mungkin cuman mobil atau kendaraan lainnya yang berkeliling atau melewati taman ini.

"Hiks...hiks..." Sungmin masih menangis...menangisi dirinya sendiri sebelum mendengar suara seseorang.

"Annyeong nona...kenapa kau menangis?apa yang terjadi?apa kau ingin membaginya denganku?" Namja itu mendekati Sungmin dan duduk di samping Sungmin, dibawah pohon yang sangat rindang dan sejuk.

"Aku rasa, sekarag...'iya'..." Sungmin menghapus Air mata yang membekas di sekitar pipinya yang chubby. Masalah perasaan Sungmin yang memang semakin hari semakin berat, mengharuskannya kali ini untuk menceritakannya pada orang lain.

"Baiklah. sekarang ayo ceritaaa...!"ucap namja itu berteriak dan menaikkan satu lengannya keatas.

'Hahahaha...kau sangat keanak-anakan!' batin Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Bla..bla..bla..bla..bla..bla.." #Mianhae. Ngga tau mau mulai dari mana soalnya.. T.T

.

.

"Hey! boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Sungmin berhenti dan mulai membuat topik yang baru.

"Silakan nona..."jawab namja itu tersenyum simpul.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku...?" Sungmin menatap Namja itu serius.

"Dari sini _Minnie-ah_..." Namja itu memegang dada kirinya dan mulai menatap Sungmin serius.

"Ya!jangan bercanda. aku serius!" Sungmin menatap namja itu dengan sedikit kesal.

"Cari tahu saja sendiri..._Minnie-ah..._"Namja itu kembali berbisik di telinga Sungmin, yang menghasilkan serat merah di pipi chubbynya.

"Ya!dasar kau !" Sungmin memegang telinganya dan hampir memukul namja itu.

"Hahahaha..tangkap aku kalau bisa...!"Namja itu lari kegirangan menjauh dari Sungmin..

"Hey!kembali kau!" Sungmin mengejar Namja itu yang mulai menjauh.

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar- kejaran ditaman itu.

Hari yang dibuka dengan kejadian yang pahit dan ditutup dengan kejadian yang manis.

.

.

_Kau tahu?_

_Saya pikir kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau aku selalu melihatmu._

_Mengetahui semua tentangmu._

_Tapi, aku ingin kau tahu, jika aku mencintaimu._

_Dari dulu, sebelum kita bertemu dan berteman._

_Dan aku juga ingin kau tahu, jika saya memiliki satu sisi lain yang selalu bersamamu, sebelum kau menemukan diriku yang sebenarnya._

_._

.

Sungmin termenung sendiri memikirkan dan memutar kejadian kemarin yang membuat secara tak langsung hidup dan pikirannya berubah dengan seketika.

Tersenyum...kesal sendiri...itulah yang dialami Sungmin sekarang...tak tahu gejala penyakit apa(?)yang diberikan oleh namja tersebut secara diam-diam pada Sungmin.

Membuat Sungmin secara tak langsung telah dekat dengan namja misteriusnya itu dan secara tak langsung pula membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun semakin menjauh.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sekarang jarang bertemu,bahkan untuk saling bercanda saja Sungmin sudah tak mempunyai waktu.

.

Tak tahu kenapa namja itu membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun saling menjauh satu sama lain.

Bukan Sungmin saja, Kyuhyun juga sangat jarang kelihatan ditempat kuliah mereka.

.

"_Minnie-ah_...kau kenapa?melamun lagi?memikirkan apa?" Namja yang memegang pundak Sungmin dari belakang, yang membuat Sungmin menghentikan pikirannya sejenak dan berbalik kebelang, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Anni. hanya saja,aku sedang memikirkan-hmm-" Sungmin menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berfikir 'apakah aku harus mengatakannya?'..

"Memikirkan apa?apa kau punya masalah lagi...?"Namja itu mencoba memastikan.

"Aiiish...anni...aku hanya tak bisa mengatakannya sekarang padamu..." Sungmin hanya menunduk, tak berani memperlihatkan wajahnya yang yang kebingungan..

"Hmmm...wae? ayolah _Minnie-ah_..."Namja itu merengek meminta pada Sungmin dengan manja.

"Haaaah...ini soal chinguku...dia selalu menemaniku, tapi entah mengapa sejak 2-3 hari yang lalu...aku yang jarang melihatnya ,gelisah sendiri...Aku sudah coba meneleponnya dan hasilnya tetap sama...tak ada jawaban.." Sungmin menunduk, mencoba menghilangkan semua kegelisahannya tentang Kyuhyun.

.

Sedangkan namja misterius itu hanya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan kosong dan ada rasa tak suka dengan hubungan Sungmin dengan Kyuhyun.

Rasa yang membuatnya tak suka melihat Sungmin membicarakan Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah dirinya sendiri.

.

Ya, namja yang sekarang sedang berada disamping Sungmin,sedang menatap yeoja lugu itu dengan tatapan kosong tapi penuh arti yang mendalam adalah Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun.

Jujur, Kyuhyun tak suka dengan dirinya yang dikenal baik oleh Sungmin...terlalu baik(?)...terlalu simpel... tarlalu tidak modern...dan yang terpenting... tidak bisa membuat Sungmin menyukainya.

Kyuhyun ingin dilihat lebih oleh Sungmin, bukan haya sebatas teman atau sahabat.

"Hey...kau mendengarkanku tidak?ya!kau memaksaku menceritakannya, lalu kau melamun begitu(?)saja..!" Sungmin menyadarkan Kyuhyun dari lamunannya.

"Hehehehe...mian Minnie...aku tak bermaksud melamun..."Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck!gwenchana...tapi jangan ulangi lagi..." Sungmin menunduk kesal, walau sudah memaafkan Kyuhyun.."Hmmm...hey!aiiish...apakah kau tak punya nama?atau aku harus memanggilmu 'hey' setiap hari?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun kesal.

"Hahahaha...terserah kau saja..lagipula aku senang dipanggil apa saja yang penting yang memanggilku adalah yeoja manis dan aegyo sepertimu.." Namja yang sebenarnya adalah Kyuhyun ini menjawab dengan sedikit menggoda.

Membuat Sungmin kembali menunduk malu.

"Aiiiish...ya!aku pulang!" Sungmin pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih senyum gaje+senyum evil.

.

.

Esok hari...masih ditaman yang sama.

Sungmin masih memikirkan tentang chingunya...Kyuhyun.

Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kyuhyun...Kyuhyun...dan hanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masih melamun, sebelum dibangunkan(?) oleh seseorang.

"Minnie-aaah..."Kyuhyun yang masih merahasiakan identitasnya pada Sungmin, merangkul Sungmun dari belakang dan sedikit memanggil dengan mendesah.

"Ya!apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sungmin menutup telinga kiri yang telah memerah...hmmm..mungkin bukan hanya telinganya saja, tapi seluruh anggota tubuhnya yang memerah..

"Hahahahaha...santai Minnie-ah..." Kyuhyun duduk disamping Sungmin yang kembali memikirkan sahabatnya.."Kau kenapa lagi Minnie?"tanyanya lagi.

"Masih sama yang kemarin, sahabatku..." "Haaaah...aku rasa, hidupku tak bersemangat lagi..." Sungmin membelokkan bola matanya mentap Kyuhyun yang kembali mentapnya.

"Minnie!daripada yeoja manis sepertimu terlihat lesu seperti itu, lebih baik kita jalan2 yuuk!kajja!"Kyuhyun yang mulai membelokkan perhatian Sungmin, berdiri dan mulai melangkah diikuti dengan tarikan tangannya pada Sungmin yang masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

.

"Wahahahahahahaha...hahaha.."tawa dari dua pasang insan yang menimbulkan rasa-rasa cinta dalam hati masing-masing...Merasakan dunia hanya milik ber-2 saja...tidak memikirkan orang-orang lain yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran.

menikmati malamnya dunia dengan berbalut tawa riang disela-sela rasa manis yang terdapat pada cream berwarna coklat dan pink yang memiliki rasa yang berbeda.

"Hahahahha..."tawa Kyuhyun makin membesar saat memberikan sentuhan dingin cream coklat pada pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Ya!apa yang kau lakukan?rasakan ini! !hahahahaha !"tawa yang sedikit mengejek membalas tawaan pada Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap Sungmin kesal.

"Iiiiiihhh...Minnie!kenapa semua ice creamnya ditumpahin ke aku siih ! kan jadi lengket niiih !"Kyuhyun meratapi nasib pipi kiri, leher, baju dan lengannya yang penuh dengan cream yang manis itu.

"...kata-katamu sama persis dengan chinguku...Kyuu..." Sungmin yang sedari tadi tersenyum manis, mulai menerawang dan mengingat kembali temannya yang entah kemana.

Kyuhyun yang merasa tersinggung dan tak inginSungmin mengingat dirinya yang dulu, mulai menatap Sungmin marah.

.

author pov end

.

Minnie pov

.

Entah mengapa perkataan namja disampingku ini sangat mirip dengan chinguku...Kyu.

Aku merindukannya...kacamata tebalnnya...buku-buku tebal kesayangannya...bajunya yang tidak modern...gaya rambutnya yang dibelah tengah dibuat mengkilat(?) dengan krim rambut yang sangat menyengat,dan tak jelas baunya...walaupun begitu, aku sangat menyukai keberadaannya disampingku.

"Ya! jangan samakan aku dengan chingumu itu. aku berbeda dengannya. memangnya apa hebatnya dia, sampai kau memikirkannya sampai seperti itu. Dia hanya namja kutubuku yang tidak menarik sama sekali. upakan dia Minnie. bukankah aku lebih menarik daripada dia yang hanya sekedar penghibur." namja itu berdiri marah dan melontarkan kata-kata yang membuat hatiku tak terima.

Hatiku sangat sakit mendengar kata-katanya dan ocehan tentang Kyu.

"Lagipula, sekarang dia sudah pergi ! Dia tahu kalau dirinya tak pantas berada di dekatmu !" Plaaak!aku yang sudah tak bisa menerima semua perkataannya tentang Kyu, menampar namja yang ada di depanku ini dengan bendungan air bening dan hangat yang di mataku.

.

Kulihat namja didepanku ini hanya menatapku heran.

Setelah merasakan air mataku yang mulai jatuh, aku memilih untuk pergi dari hadapan namja yang sudah menghina chinguku ini.

.

Minnie pov end

.

Kyu pov

.

Setelah Minnie menghilang dari pandanganku, aku memilih duduk ditempat yang aku duduki sedari tadi.

Aku tak bermaksud menyakitinya, sama sekali tak bermaksud.

Hanya saja, aku tak suka Minnie mengingat diriku yang dulu hanya seorang yang tak tahu apa- apa tentang dunia modern...

.

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

.

_Saya tidak suka kau yang selalu ingat tentang saya di masa lalu._

_Aku hanya ingin kau melihatku yang sekarang!_

_Diriku yang sekarang sudah mampu membuat dirimu berdebar._

_Aku berubah hanya untukmu ..._

_mengubah penampilan, cara berpikir .. dan yang paling penting ...caraku untuk mencintaimu sepenuh hati, dan jiwaku._

.

.

.

TBC or END?

Mianhaeyoo, saya tahu jika FF ini sangat, sangat, sangat dan sangaatlah jauh dari kata sempurna dan masih masuk dalam FF yang tidak jelas. Maafkan sayaaa T.T

Ini FF lama, dan akhirnya di publish lagi. Dengan sedikit perubahan alur. Tapi Semoga kali puas membacanya. ^^v

Sekali lagi Gomawooo dan Mianhae. =.=9

Review please?


End file.
